BUTTONWOOD FAiR HORROR
by Pillican
Summary: It takes place during the whaling city festival. Five friends meet anime characters in there world. Crac fic.. please R


**_BUTTONWOOD FAiR HORROR_**

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of these other shows

Characters in chapter 1:Tarina,Kala,Tyler,Rayna,Alexandria,Sunni,Chelsie,Sasuke,Deidara,Hidan,Jake Long,Spud.

Characters thoughts: (...) are in parentacies

[--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intro

On Friday the 13 three best friends/cousins names Tarina Kala and Tyler went to the Buttonwood fair only thinking they were going to have the best time ever.But when they go there they saw two girls they did not like Rayna and Alexandria.Kala and Tarina wanted to kill them but Tyler said "noo thats not nice." Well the friends went on some rides and then the met up with Sunni and Chelsie went on some more rides walked around..

But then they say something totally weird they thought they were bugging out none of them were high or drunk because they dont do any of that stuff its gross. They saw the cartoons/anime figures of Sasuke,Hidan,Deidara,Jake long,and Spud. But a few seconds later they all turned human beings there skin didnt look fake or anything.

[----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys did you guys just see that they all turn into humans? Wow thats crazy we should walk by and act cool and see if they talk to us." Kala suggested. "Kala that's smart cuz Spud looks like a total hottie." Tarina answered. "Tarina your such a weirdo." Kala stated cooly.

"Bark how you doin imma agree you are kinda weird but hey I aint complaining Jakes looking cute." Tyler blurted out. "Tyler your weird.. but true." replied Kala. "Ha see Kala and Tyler you agree." Tarina stated.

"Yeah I agree that Sasuke is flippin hot..(Kala dreaming of what they can do ha). "Sunni stop staring at Deidara." Chlsie taunted. "Oh shut up Chelsie I saw you looking at Hidan. Aye what can I say he's a hottie." "Ok guys can we walk now." Kala asked impatiently. "Gosh Kala yes we can walk now." "Thank you Tyler."

Sasuke sees Kala in her slutty outfit. "Hey umm could you help me out me and my friends are lost can you tell us what/where we are and why?." Sasuke asked. "Well you are at the Buttonwood Fair and my name is Kala.And I have no clue why you are here."

Oh im Sasu..." Sasuke started but he was cut off when Kala interupted him. "Your Sasuke yes we know who are all of yous are." "Oh I knew that." Sasuke answered cooly. "Sure you did but come walk around with us we'll show you around."( Sasuke thinking to himself 'Hmm maybe if I walk around with her maybe I can sex her up??.. hmm yea imma do it.') "Ok we'll go with you." Sasuke replied. (Kala thinking to herself.. "Haha yes imma be walking around with the hottest person ever ha imma bag that.. : ) "ok lets go this way." Kala said motioning for them to follow her.

(Sunni thinking to herself... 'Deidara is so fly imma talk to him.') "Hey Deidara whats up?..." Sunni asked starting a conversation. "The sky obviously." Deidara answered. "No I dont mean it like that Im basicly asking whats new with you hows life.." Sunni said. "Oh Im fine nothing really new." he answered lamely.

"Oh I see." (Deidara thinking "Hmm haha I wonder if I hold her hand if she'll mind my mouth on her hand..?) "Why did you grab my hand?" "Because I wanted to. Is that a problem?.." "No not really OUCH you just bit me!!" Sunni yelled. "Sorry I was tempted to.." Smiles at Sunnie :)

(Tyler thinking.."Hmmmm Jakes kinda cute wonder if hes bi??? and single?') "Hey Jake whats up?"Tyler asked. "Ehh nothing really not really alot of cute guys only one so far.." he answered. "Oh really who?" "Im not gonna say they are walking with me duh.." Tyler hinting its him. "Oh I see yeah this fairs fun."

"Mhmm.." "What time does it close it closes at?" "11:30 tonight tommorow at 12:00."

"Oh that sound fun."

"mhmm how long do you think you guys are staying?"

"hmm idk its tricky because we dont even know how we got here so we dont know."

"Jake you know I like guys and girls."

"Me two guys are hott and girls are pretty."

(Hidan thinking to himself..."Hmm she's mighty fly lets talk to her.') "Hey whats your name?" "Hey Im Chelsie and I know who you are Hidan ..hows things?..." "Good you.." "Same pretty rough.." "Why what happened?"

"I just had a break up with my ex-boyfriend but Im soo over him and I have moved on to someone more respectful."

"Ohh really who's this guy?"

"I can't tell you they are walking with me duh!!yea wait lets catch up so we dont lose them..." "yea lets go.." he replied.

"Hey whats your name?" "Tarina ha hey Spud..hey whats up?" "Nothing really bored parks kinda boring me.." "Ha I know mee 2..soo hows trixie?"

"She's ok shes been her self.. Im surprise she's not here with you.."

"I know I wonder why she didn't she must be freaking out right now but hey Im with a cute girl soo it dont matter.."

"Really who?"

"Im not saying.."

(Tarina thinks to self 'Hmmm might be mee!!') "Yeah theres a really cute boy here.." -sighs-

"Really?who?" "Im not saying silly face.." (Spud thinks to self hmm hopefully me.")

[---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intermission

Ha so as we know everybody is walking with people they like..haha cute but yea so far for Rayna and Alexandria, they are making out in the bathroom. Nah j/p, they are walking around and soon are going to see Tarina's big group and they are gonna get wicked jealouse. And try to join the crowd but it dont work. Sasuke yells at them to get away or he's gonna blow..

[------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soo guys do you want to go on the that boat ride..?" Tarina asked.

"Yeah it sounds fun,every seperate like to the different sides." "Okay.." everyone agreed.

Kala holds Sasuke's and he likes it. Everybody hold hands. "Ok.hmm whens this thing going to start?" Kala complained. "Its starting now.." Tarina said plainly. "Ha nice this one flips over."

"Wow really thats cool sounds like were going to have fun..ewww I see those nasty girls again." Kala raises eyebrow in fury. "Ergg I wanna teach those 2 girls a lesson! They are soo stupid they really need to get a life, and get over themselves,and both of the people they like don't like them back cuz they ain't the cutest thing in the world!!" Tyler buts in into Kala and Tarina's conversation. "Hey just remeber Rayna has orangatang boobs." Hahahaha everyone start to laugh..

[------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

this is my first chapter i like it its pretty funny and yes im tarina.ha.well next chapter the horrors coming in ill update soon..

Hey this is her better reader!!!! My name is Kala I am really sorry if I miss spelled anything. Please R&R.


End file.
